Beloved Angel
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: Elliot only wanted to become friends with the blonde haired girl. But when he gets an order from Blood too kill her... Can he go on with it?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't know if I should do this or not O_o' I really don't. So this is like… a preview really. Trust me, if I DO, do this, it will be way longer, lol xD I really LOVE Elliot. Yes. He is sweet and adorable, but… What if it came down to Blood's orders to kill Alice? Would he do it? I have no idea _' Review and enjoy!

I was quick with my movements, like a shadow on her heels. I watched the angel walk with grace, as she innocently walked home. The girl I had come to love…. I was suppose to kill her. How my heart would tear only in the process. What have I become?

She stopped, and turned to me. She must have known she was being followed. She didn't even seemed unfazed, until I pulled out the gun I would kill her with. Her eyes than turned into complete surprised, than worry…

It wasn't suppose to be this hard. I was just suppose to kill her, and leave. Like anyone else in this fucked up world. Just kill her… And leave. That is what he order. The one I trusted so much, but this…. This was too hard.

I wasn't the type to stall like this. The gun in my hand, was moving, shaking. I was shaking. I felt the fear and it was something new, it was something I had never felt before. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want it to come down to this, but it did.

I watched as her blue eyes opened in complete shock, blonde strands of hair falling into her angelic face. She seemed confused. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. I knew she was scared, but she didn't want to show it. I swallowed, and bit my lip. I had prayed this wouldn't have happened.

"Yes Alice… I have come to kill you." I spoke.

"Than what are you waiting for Elliot" she asked.

The girl I loved… would be dying by my hand…. Elliot March.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm still wondering if I should do this, so I'm posting up a chapter. Someone said they liked my grammar… Ho-Ho, if only they knew xD My Grammar, sucks…. Marjory. _' Just read my other stories, lol. But I'm trying to get better lol. I hope you all enjoy this. Also please review! :D Enjoy! Please keep in mind. THE OTHER WAS A PREVIEW~ xD

I had never thought to see an outsider, and when I had finally come across one, I had tried to kill her. Smooth huh? How she forgave me so easily I would never know. Because if someone tried to kill me, (which was often) I would hold a grudge and one day kill them. But I guess that was what made us different. The fact she was an outsider. I never understood what was so different about an outsider, but I want to find out. I want to know why she was so special. After all Blood told me not to kill her, and the two idiots seemed to have taken a liking to her. So why not? Yes the girl was cute and attractive, much more so than anyone else in the kingdom. After all…. There wasn't a lot of girls in the kingdom, besides the Queen and faceless people, who did nothing but annoy me.

"Newbie hare, move it!" hissed the blue eyed boy, as his twin glared at me as well. What annoying pest they were…

"Yeah, your always in the way!" spoke the red eyed boy. I only rolled my eyes. Dee and Dum. They may be the most annoying people I have ever met. How dare they insult me? After all, they barely knew me. They both were twins, and held child-like features… After all they were kids. They looked exactly alike besides their eyes and clothing. One blue, one red. Even though… I still had a hard time remembering who they really were.

"How about you kids stop worrying about if Alice is coming, and work Damnit?" I barked, and I could feel a blood vessel in my head sticking out. I was pretty sure one day it was going to burst, since all these kids did was drive me insane.

"Jeez stupid rabbit, why can't you have any fun?" asked Dum, rolling his eyes. Dee just pouted out his bottom lip, glaring some.

"I agree. You must have a stick up your butt or something."

"I am not a rabbit! And second no, I don't have a stick up my ass!"

"I said butt, stupid" said Dee, pursing his lips. Dum giggled next to him.

"I don't understand why Blood keeps you idiots around." I mumbled, sighing lightly. "And what makes you think Alice is coming by today?"

"Because we asked her to come!" said Dum, looking at me with his large red eyes. My eye twitched. They looked so innocent…. But they were far from it.

"She promised too! She said 'I promise'! So pretty lady will come!"

"Pretty lady?" I sighed. It's like they never knew her name or something.

"Yes, pretty lady, stupid rabbit." said Dum, who grinned.

"She is pretty, huh, brother?" asked Dee.

"Indeed!" grinned Dum.

"I swear… sometimes you kids scare me when your around Alice." I admitted. It was scary. After all… They had tried to kill her before, and sometimes, I wondered what their motives where. After all, they were boys. And boys are interested in girls… and knowing them, they could do whatever they wanted with Alice. If they wanted to… They could easily take over Alice. My eye twitched at the thought. "You perverted children! Stay away from Alice!" I said, my eye twitching more. They looked at me confused.

"Oh great. Newbie hare is thinking about perverted things again."

"Do you really think we would do such things to Alice?"

"You are a sick rabbit."

"Sick and twisted, I say."

"I am not a rabbit Damnit! And I know what you sick kids are up to!"

"You're the sick one." said Dee.

"Wow…. Stupid rabbit's brain must be frying. Must be the heat." said Dum.

"You stupid little-"

"Hey guys." my heart stopped. Yes. MY heart. I turned, and my eyes made contact with the angel. It was weird to say the least. I felt…. Weird when Alice was around. I would often had to be hard, and sometimes people saw me cruel. But it was part of my job. To keep people in line, and if they disobeyed, I would kill them. Besides well….

"Lady!" the boys screamed almost making my ears bleed. I felt my eyebrow tug lightly, twitching, as the two boys nearly tackled Alice into a hug. She blinked her large blue hues, and laughed softly. I swallowed, trying to regain myself from not yelling at the two idiotic children. But of course that was hard for me.

"Morons, your not off yet!" I barked. They glared to me, and Alice blinked her large innocent eyes.

"Stupid hare."

"Your just jealous."

"No. Get back to work or I will have Blood dock your pay." I said, feeling my eyebrow twitching once again, was bothering me. But these kids drove my patience (Which was very short o_o) .

"What?" asked Dee.

"You suck, stupid rabbit!" screamed Dum, as they went back to the gate.

"HARE!" I screamed back. I felt my blood boil. I wanted to kill those kids… I heard soft laughter, and I turned my head, to see Alice laughing. I blinked my eyes a few times, confused. Why was she laughing? "What is so funny?"

"That. You guys act like brother…. The way you guys fight reminds me of a family."

"Please…" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest, rolling my eyes. " We don't need family here."

She looked at me confused. "Everyone needs family. They seem to look up to you Elliot. After all they are still children, they need someone to look up too." I pursed my lips at the thought… I guess she hadn't seen their other side yet. It be better to stay that way… After all, it was weird to see those two idiots the other way. (If you don't know what I'm taking about, it is a spoiler. So read if you want to know. SPOILER. Dee and Dum can transform into adults. Which is very cute -w-)

"They have Blood." I mentioned, smiling softly. Alice looked at me confused. "Blood is a great man. If they should idolize anyone it should be him."

"Please." Alice snorted, rolling her eyes, which only confused me. Did she still not like Blood? I mean they had their arguments, but I never thought it was that bad… I mean Blood must have not hated her that much, after all he hadn't killed her yet. "Blood is a terrible man." I felt my ears drop, and I sighed.

"Blood isn't a bad man." I spoke. I didn't like it when Alice spoke badly about Blood. After all he was my savior.

"Elliot… I know you don't like me saying all that, but… Can't you see that Blood is a jerk?"

"At times he can be, but can't anyone?" I asked. She looked at me surprised, and she sighed softly.

"Yes. But he is the worse kind of jerk." she spoke acidly. I tensed lightly. I didn't like it. It bothered me that Alice spoke badly about Blood, and the same for Blood. I hated the fact that these two fought. It was just hard to be friends with Alice. I didn't know how the twins did it. They never brought Alice over though… they were mostly out. That was it!

"Come with me." I grinned, grabbing her by the arm lightly, she looked at me shocked, tensing lightly from my touch. I swallowed some. Was she still scared of me? Maybe it was out of line to touch her, but I wanted to lead her to where I wanted her too go, so I reassured her with a soft smile "Please?"

"O-Okay." she spoke, blinking her large blue hues. I smiled, letting her go.

"You will love it Alice! So we need to hurry before the time changes." I grinned happily, walking quickly. She tried to keep up, and smiled lightly.

"Should we tell the Dee and Dum…?"

"Ugh. No way." I groaned lightly, mumbling. I did not want those morons to ruin me and Alice's time….

Note: This is the actual first chapter… Just saying~ 8D


End file.
